Careless Whisper
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Ron Weasley tiene una completa obsesión por el buscador búlgaro de dieciocho años, se encuentra fascinado por su habilidad, carisma, personalidad y físico. Cuando su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar de una manera sexual a la presencia de Viktor Krum, quizás sea momento de plantearse que no es tan heterosexual como creía.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!, he de confesarles que este no es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, cuando estaba en la secundaria escribí montones de historias con mis amigos y yo de protagonistas, gracias al cielo esas historias nunca salieron a luz y las terminé perdiendo con mis libretas de escuela. **

**Como sea, esta navidad 2018, una de mis amigas Itzel (mejor conocida como Manzhana del Mal), me pidió realizar un fic con Vicktor Krum y Ron Weasley como protagonistas. **

**Yo era de las personas que a Ron lo imaginaba cien por ciento heterosexual, pero después de aceptar el reto, comencé a entender por qué la fascinación con esos dos personajes. **

**Es una lástima que casi no exista material de ellos, siendo que tienen diálogos tanto en el libro como en las películas, pero en fin, el fandom tiene caminos oscuros. **

**Gracias por leer, los adoro 3**

* * *

Parte 1

Con catorce años Ron Weasley supo que era bisexual.

Sus hermanos lo sabían, Fred y George no dejaron de burlarse cuando tapizó su pequeño cuarto con posters, Ginny lo supo cuando alabó fervientemente su destreza, Harry lo supo cuando dijo la manera artística que tenía para volar.

Porque aquella fascinación ciega era un amor adolescente obvio, nadie profundizo en el tema, nadie llevó la broma más allá porque a todos les parecía gracioso y hasta cierto punto tierno.

El hecho se volvió certeza cuando en el mundial de quiddich, Viktor Krum, de dieciocho años, buscador más joven del equipo de Bulgaria, derrotó al equipo de Irlanda en la final.

Los ojos de Ron se salían de sus cuencas y su voz quedó afónica de tanto gritar, estaba obsesionado con el apuesto buscador que era todo aquello que él consideraba perfecto.

Hizo fila para conseguir un autógrafo y buscó por todos los medios poder acercarse al otro chico y declararle su amor incondicional.

No lo logró, pero como un giro de los acontecimientos, Viktor Krum apareció ese año en su escuela.

Su gran ídolo paseándose por los mismos pasillos que él, tomando clases, comiendo a unos asientos de distancia, el aire parecía incluso más dulce cuando él aparecía, incluso aunque se la pasara rodeado de su sequito de amigos y fans.

Poder acercarse al ídolo de fama mundial, parecía imposible.

-Harry consígueme un autógrafo-le pide a su amigo, pero si Ron sabe poco sobre el amor y acercarse a la persona objeto de su deseo, Harry es básicamente un discapacitado sentimental, crecer en un ambiente familiar donde nadie te quiere y nunca tener amigos hasta los once años, causa estragos en las habilidades sociales que nunca podrán ser reparadas.

Lo bueno de Harry es que nunca busca demasiado el sentido de las palabras, no es como Hermione que puede leer entre líneas e interpretar sus motivos, Harry simplemente acepta la petición de su amigo y le promete que intentará conseguirlo.

El búlgaro está demasiado ocupado para dar autógrafos, pero al menos el trio puede verlo en las cercanías del lago negro, les lanza miradas y ligeras sonrisas.

Nadie sabe para quienes son, pero en Harry provocan incomodidad, en Hermione sonrojos y en Ron semierecciones.

El pelirrojo traga duro cuando lo ve ejercitarse, fuertes músculos en pecho bronceado, rostro de atractivas facciones, gruesa voz acariciadora que hace que los rubios vellos de sus brazos se ericen.

Ron se pregunta que será ser abrazado por ese cuerpo caliente y duro, él no tiene ni sombra de barba, pero las mejillas de Viktor tienen una ligera sombra, seguramente raspa cuando besa.

Tiene que desviar la mirada y ocultarse tras sus mechones pelirrojos, demasiado largos ese año porque su familia no tuvo suficiente dinero para llevarlo a un corte de cabello.

Cuando el baile de navidad llega, Ron tiene demasiados sentimientos encontrados y solo arruina el momento que debería ser emblemático en su vida.

Harry no comprende a su amigo ni lo intenta, está demasiado sumido en la frustración de no poder ser pareja de Cho Chang, quien claramente está enamorada de Cedric Diggory y ambos parecen ser la pareja favorita de todo Hogwarts, llenos de alegría, vitalidad, juventud y amor, él también los odia un poco por ser tan perfectos, así que le da unas palmadas de apoyo a su amigo.

Pero Ron, no tiene tiempo para lidiar con la crisis amorosa de Harry, el mismo se encuentra sumido en su propia crisis, su mejor amiga está bailando con el chico que a él le gusta.

Que se diviertan juntos solo lo hace sentir miserable, enojado y envidioso, desea lo mismo para él, es demasiad joven para resolver sus problemas de forma sana, no sabe hablar y solo actúa por impulso, deja botada a la pobre Padma Patil a quien ha arrastrado a su pequeña y nula venganza, y toma para olvidar que intentó encontrar su sexualidad confesándosele a Fleur Delacour frente a todos en un arranque de estupidez en lugar de coraje, solo para ser rechazado.

Cuando el baile acaba, vuelca sus frustraciones en la alegre y satisfecha Hermione, hiriéndola a posta, provocando una pelea y la fractura de su amistad dejando en medio a Harry.

Hermione se marcha llorando y el corre en sentido opuesto, quiere quitarse el horrible traje tradicional de segunda mano que sus padres consiguieron para él.

Sus pasos lo llevan hasta el baño de prefectos, el lugar es casi desconocido, pero Bill, Charlie y Percy han ocupado el puesto para orgullo de su madre, Percy nunca diría la ubicación, es demasiado estirado para ello, pero los dos mayores nunca tuvieron demasiados reparos en darle la información.

Furioso entra hecho una tromba, quitándose las ropas rompiendo los feos holanes y desgarrando la tela vieja sintiéndose satisfecho al oírla romperse.

Con el pecho subiendo y bajando por el repentino ataque de adrenalina se da una mirada al espejo ligeramente empañado de vapor, puede verse, es larguirucho, lo cual lo hace ver un poco mayor, tiene aquella nariz aflautada y grandes ojos cerúleos rematados de largas pestañas rubias, su piel descubierta de sus ropas, es blanca como la leche, salpicada de pecas, algunas veces sus hermanos se divierten uniendo los puntos infinitos como estrellas, su cabello ahora largo se ondula en las puntas, es de un llamativo pelirrojo, en el resto de su cuerpo es rubio, excepto por el pubis que tiene unos suaves mechones naranjas.

Un ruido le hace saber que no está solo como creía, da media vuelta y en la gran bañera, más parecida a una alberca se encuentra el hombre que le quita el sueño.

Viktor Krum, le mira con una perfecta ceja alzada, está flotando entre pompas de jabón multicolor, relajado, masculino y sensual.

-Vi...Vi... ¡Vik-tor!- masculla Ron tartamudeando, con las piernas temblándole y los ojos desorbitados, esta tan perplejo que olvida que está desnudo.

Sus ojos devoran al contrario y traga al ver el pecho musculado y desnudo frente a él.

Viktor sonríe y se acerca a él, nadando apenas hasta alcanzar el borde.

-¿Vas a entrar?- le pregunta con voz ronca llena de su acento fuerte y exótico, los ojos de Viktor son dos pozos oscuros de deseo, le mira hacia abajo, donde la erección de Ron se alza golpeando suavemente su estómago para llamar su atención.

Hay un silencio entre ambos, y el rojo se expande de su cabello a sus mejillas, siente que incluso sus orejas arden y oculta tras sus manos su gran problema con infinita timidez.

Viktor no deja de sonreír, está confiado en su propio cuerpo, es una bestia sensual y parece haber cazado un petirrojo que llegó por si solo a sus fauces para ser devorado.

-Entra - le anima alzando una mano hacia él.

Ron piensa en correr y huir, pero solo tiene catorce años y las hormonas dirigen su cuerpo, lentamente retira las manos de su erección y con cuidado se sienta sobre la fría y húmeda superficie, el agua está caliente y perfumada.

-Vamos entra-le anima Viktor y toma uno de sus tobillos con su mano, puede rodearlos por completo, sus dedos están callosos y su pene da un salto de alegría con el toque.

Ron tiembla de anticipación, pero no dice nada, se muerde el interior de la boca y se queda quieto a merced ajena.

Viktor sube su mano por su pantorrilla, sus vellos son tan finos y claros que parece estar depilado, tiene las piernas largas y delgadas, abre un poco sus rodillas temblantes y puede ver su pene alzado, es rosado en la punta, con una ligera humedad debido a la excitación.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- le pregunta acariciando sus rodillas animándolo a abrirlas más para él.

Con vergüenza asiente, demasiado ansioso por su toque, sus dedos se acercan a tocarlo, para saber que aquello es real, Viktor ladea su cara a su mano y puede sentir la incipiente barba, la mejilla cálida y el cabello húmedo.

Juguetonamente Viktor besa su mano, Ron suelta un gemido de sorpresa ante la acción que no puede evitar proferir.

-Eres tan inocente- le dice sonriendo y abre la boca y captura uno de sus dedos.

Aquello es húmedo, caliente y suave, podría ser suficiente para una vida entera, pero Viktor apenas comienza y no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir por tan poco.

Le divierte lo sensible e inexperto que es, ¿serán así todos los chicos ingleses? ¿Demasiado cerrados para experimentar? Durmstrang es un colegio de varones, él sabe cómo divertirse con chicos.

Las piernas de Ron están abiertas, la mano de Krum se pasea por sus muslos, sube a su pene y aprieta sacándole un gemido más alto, le pelirrojo grita su nombre y hecha la cabeza hacia atrás.

Los dedos de Ron escapan de la húmeda cavidad y se apoyan en los hombros de Viktor quien decide avanzar más y masturbarle con precisión, él es hábil con los dedos, es un buen buscador, sabe lo que hace, y Ron es mantequilla entre sus dedos, va a correrse rápido y placenteramente, con un grito su cuerpo se enarca y se estremece para convulsionar de placer.

Hay estrellas y fuegos artificiales bajo sus parpados, cuando los vuelve abrir Krum está sobre él, ha salido de la alberca, su cuerpo esta mojado y caliente, le abraza por completo y su dureza le saluda presionando contra él.

Los brazos de Ron le rodean y sus piernas se aferran a las caderas ajenas pegándolos, Viktor apenas le deja recuperarse cuando comienza a besarlo, es arrollador, su torpe lengua no puede competir, está fuera de batalla.

Gime sin poder contenerse ante su poderío y rudeza, Viktor le abraza fuerte, le marca los dedos en la piel enrojeciéndola, sus dedos hurgan en su interior y Ron no puede respirar.

Le penetra con gentileza y comienza un vaivén que quema sus entrañas haciéndole llorar de dolor.

Krum besa sus rubias pestañas, es un amante cálido, sube sus piernas a sus hombros y aumenta las penetraciones, hay un destello de placer que hace que Ron ruede sus ojos por sus cuencas.

Viktor repite la acción una y otra vez y Ron sabe que no es un amante callado, grita, gime, pide por más y ruega, no reconoce su propia voz, necesitada y llorosa.

Se corre de nueva cuenta, pero no está ni cerca de complacer al mayor, Viktor le hace colocarse sobre sus rodillas sobre las mojadas baldosas, puede ver la expresión de placer en su rostro en el espejo cuando Viktor se hunde en su carne de nuevo, le golpea el trasero, le incita a curvearse y ofrecerse para él.

Sus caderas chocan morbosamente contra sus nalgas rojas por las nalgadas que el otro le proporciona, siente la piel caliente y tierna, el día de mañana serán moretones.

Krum jadea como un animal a su oído, gime con aquella voz ronca, y le toma del cabello, jalándolo dolorosa y placenteramente, descubriendo su cuello de cisne para morderlo en la nuca.

Hay un rugido cuando se corre en su interior, le llena y le quema por dentro.

Sin fuerzas yacen sobre las baldosas, flácido Krum libera su interior y le besa la espalda, diciendo unas suaves palabras en búlgaro.

Viktor le lleva a lavarse, se visten y le da un beso de despedida.

-Adiós pelirrojo-le dice al marcharse en los pasillos oscuros.

Las rodillas de Ron tiemblan mientras hace su camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, frente a la señora gorda, se detiene y piensa.

¿Será posible que Viktor no supiera quién era?, nunca le llamó por su nombre.

Perplejo entra a la sala común, y sube a los dormitorios de chicos, Harry duerme pacíficamente pero él no puede conciliar el sueño, su corazón se agita en su pecho, su cuerpo aun esta febril por el contacto ajeno.

Se tapa la cara avergonzado de pensar en Viktor, sus manos y sus besos, nadie va a creerle ni siquiera Harry, pero no tiene que contarlo. Puede guardar el secreto.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Viktor no vuelve a ver al chico pelirrojo, aunque lo intenta, el profesor Igor Karkarov, Director de Durmstrang lo mantiene en un estricto entrenamiento para prepararse para la prueba del Lago Negro.

Karkarov se encuentra furioso con el profesor Dumbledore, cree que todo ha sido una artimaña amañada para hacer ganar a Harry Potter, así que no muestra reparos en decirle sobre que versará la próxima prueba.

-No es una ventaja, si los demás campeones saben lo mismo que tu-le dice con desdén, callando sus inseguridades y forzándolo a conjurar una trasformación mejor.

-El Lago Negro de Hogwarts esconde muchos peligros, es una suerte que ningún alumno haya muerto aun- le dice.

Cuando el día del encuentro llega, siente la misma sensación de cuando se posó en el enorme estadio del mundial de quiddich, las personas en un solo grito clamando su nombre en una ovación.

Aquello no puede ser peor que enfrentar a un dragón, se dice para sí insuflándose ánimos.

Sus ojos miran las gradas pero no puede ver al pelirrojo, frunce el ceño porque sabe que debe estar por ahí, quizás no le interesaba tanto como pensó.

A su lado Cedric Digorry esta pálido y Fleur Delacour se ve ojerosa y sombría, únicamente Harry Potter mira con decisión el Lago, para ser un chaval de catorce años sus ojos verdes muestran que no es la primera vez que ve a la cara al peligro y lo enfrenta.

Un pitido marca la salida de los campeones y las aguas negras le dan la bienvenida, el frió le quema la piel, pero su hechizo aunque no ha ido a la perfección es suficiente para ayudarle a respirar bajo el agua.

Su cabeza es la de un gran tiburón blanco, sus ojos se adaptan a la oscuridad y puede observar el camino que toman los demás campeones.

No lleva demasiado cuando huele la sangre de Fleur Delacour y sabe que esta descalificada de la prueba, un banco de grindyllows merodea en las algas y se aleja de aquellas bestias maliciosas.

Debe acabar la prueba deprisa, su sentido del olfato y visión de tiburón le ayudan a lograr su cometido dirigiéndolo a donde las sirenas habitan, los muggles no tienen idea de los peligrosas y horribles que son, sus cuentos y fantasías no los preparan para sus cuerpos de pez y sus dientes afilados.

Cuando llega Harry discute con ellas, intentando convencerlos de que debe salvarlos a todos.

Cuatro cuerpos flotan en la inconsciencia, una pequeña niña rubia, una chica asiática, Hermione y el chico pelirrojo.

Su gran boca de tiburón se acerca a ellos pero Harry le impide el paso, asustado de sus grandes dientes y que pueda herirlos.

Quiere decirle que se aparte va a llevarse al pelirrojo, pero el niño que vivió es persistente, protege a los dos cuerpos y entonces Viktor se da cuenta que ambos deben ser sus amigos, su pequeña lucha y confusión hace que Cedric se una al encuentro, lleva un casco burbuja y sin hacerles caso se lleva a la chica asiática con él.

Viktor no tiene tiempo que perder, la hora esta por acabar, empuja a Harry y toma a uno de los rehenes con la mala suerte de llevarse a Hermione.

Tendrá que bastar, no puede llevarse a nadie más.

Voltea un segundo atrás para ver que Harry ha decidido llevarse a los otros dos.

Con dificultad nada hacia la superficie para llevar a la chica a salvo.

De alguna manera lo ha conseguido, llega a la meta, donde el Director Karkarov le recibe, su hechizo termina y puede recuperar su cabeza normal.

Harry llega último, casi ahogándose con los dos rehenes.

Su cuerpo va solo hacia el pelirrojo, pero es Fleur quien le quita del camino y abraza a la pequeña niña rubia que lleva entre los brazos el pelirrojo. Ambas intercambian palabras en francés antes de soltarse y abrazar y besar las mejillas del chico dejándolo anonadado y avergonzado.

Un gruñido se escapa de su boca, sus ojos se conectan con los azules del pelirrojo pero el ha dado media vuelta.

Hermione le sonríe agradecida por salvarla, y él le sonríe a su vez.

-Me alegra que estés bien- le dice, y es verdad, sabe que algunos torneo de los tres magos han acabado en desgracia.

La castaña va y se reúne con sus amigos, abraza a Harry y luego a abraza al pelirrojo nombrándole con felicidad.

-Su nombre es Ron- se dice así mismo al ver al trío reunido.

Ese petirrojo es más popular de lo que pensaba, no solo Fleur lo reconoce sino también Hermione.

Los puntajes son establecidos, Dumbledore premia el valor de Harry y su persistencia por salvarlos a todos.

Él incluso lo aplaude, es cierto, solo un verdadero héroe puede anteponer su propio éxito por el bien común.

Derrotado y cansado vuelve con los suyos, sus amigos búlgaros le felicitan, después de la prueba podrá descansar, al menos un poco antes de la prueba final.

No quiere pensar en ello, esta demasiado agotado física y mentalmente.

Cuando llega a su cama, tras cerrar sus parpados puede ver aquellos ojos azules, conectándose con él.

*-.*-.*

Es imposible encontrar a Ron solo, parece que después de la prueba el trío de amigos se vuelve inseparable, Harry y Cedric han quedado en primer lugar después de la prueba del Lago Negro y ahora que las probabilidades aumentan, solo se les encuentra como ratones viviendo en la biblioteca.

Hermione es la única con la que logra hablar, la chica es inteligente e interesante, se vuelven amigos rápidamente, pero ella no le facilita el acceso a Ron.

Está interesada también en el pelirrojo y le deja claro que no le ayudará.

Le gusta eso, que sean amigos y rivales.

Desesperado habla con Fleur, quien menciona que también esta flechada por un pelirrojo Weasley.

Viktor no puede creer que sean tan populares pero al menos la rubia está obsesionada con el hermano mayor de Ron, Bill Weasley es atractivo y ardiente, pero no tiene esa inocencia que a él le vuelve loco.

Resignado hace lo único que puede y visita el baño de prefectos tan frecuentemente como puede.

Es hasta el mes de Mayo que ambos se reúnen.

-Hola Viktor- le murmura Ron con las mejillas rojas y bajando la vista entre aquellas hermosas pestañas rubias.

El búlgaro no puede contenerse, sus manos le toman del rostro y sus bocas se unen en un beso hambriento y feroz.

Ron se amolda a su cuerpo, sus manos le abrazan la espalda y junta sus cuerpos todo lo humanamente posible.

-Te extrañe Ron-le dice a su oído lamiendo su oreja, sus manos acarician su estrecha cintura, quiere joderlo tan fuerte que no olvidará su nombre, que no podrá ignorarlo a la mañana siguiente, sus ojos conectarán y recordará que es suyo.

-Viktor...- jadea temblando entregándose a su toque.

EL búlgaro le sonríe -No me felicitaste por mi segundo lugar en la prueba, incluso aunque intente salvarte y tu amigo Harry no me dejó- le dice apartándose un poco comenzado a quitarle la camisa del uniforme.

-No sabía que habías intentado salvarme, pensé que ibas por Hermione- le dice haciendo palabras sus inseguridades.

-Te quería a ti-le murmura antes de capturar uno de sus pezones, pequeños y rosados, erectos y sensibles a su lengua.

Le da un mordisco y Ron gime abiertamente, le encanta que sea tan expresivo y no limite su voz.

Ron no sabe dónde poner las manos o que hacer, pero Viktor le enseña, lleva su pene a su boca y le hace mamarlo.

El chico es torpe, no puede tragarlo todo sin sentir que se ahoga, pero eso incluso le hace excitarse.

Le succiona la punta y se ayuda con una mano, hasta que logra dominar el ritmo que le gusta.

-Es suficiente-le dice alejándose.

-Pero no te corriste –protesta lamiéndose los labios rojos e hinchados.

-Planeo correrme dentro de ti –le murmura, y adora el escalofrió que recorre al pelirrojo con sus palabras.

Contra el espejo, le hace apoyar las manos y doblarse con el culo bien arriba, separa sus nalgas y le lame penetrando con su lengua en un beso oscuro hasta dejarlo lubricado y erecto.

Con suavidad se desliza dentro de su apretado ser, y comienza el vaivén.

La piel blanca del pelirrojo se eriza, sus pezones se endurecen y sus piernas se separan para recibirlo mejor.

Viktor aumenta el ritmo conforme los gemidos se escapan de Ron, le embiste fuerte y duro, le encanta como su cuerpo se enarca para recibirlo, es flexible y su boca se deshace en gemidos ante el trato rudo.

Le pellizca los pezones y le muerde la espalda llevándolo hasta el límite haciéndolo correrse para después vaciarse el mismo en su interior con un gemido y unas palabras en búlgaro.

-Quiero verte más – le murmura adormilado Ron entre sus brazos, manso como un gatito.

-Lo harás-le promete Viktor vistiéndolo con un hechizo, deben irse ahí antes de que llegue un prefecto o peor aún, un profesor.

Con una sonrisa Ron le dice adiós y satisfecho Viktor le ve partir.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Las cosas han ido terriblemente mal, el señor oscuro se ha alzado de nuevo.

Cuando Viktor recupera la conciencia, está en la enfermería. Le han lanzado una maldición imperdonable y bajo el influjo de la imperius ha hecho cosas de las que se avergüenza.

La realidad es más espantosa que ninguna de sus peores pesadillas.

Un mortifago daba clases en Howgarts, Voldermort ha regresado, Cedrid Digorry ha muerto, Igor Karkarov ha huido ante el llamado de su antiguo señor, escondiéndose, aunque sepa que es en vano porque nadie estará seguro ahora.

Cuando está lo suficientemente restablecido habla con Harry, le da el pésame, el chico que vivió esta devastado, las muertes que han pasado a través de esos ojos verdes dejan huella.

Puede que nadie lo comprenda, pero sabe que la muerte de Cedric le dolió a él más que a nadie.

Viktor no es bueno con las palabras, así que solo le da un apretón en el hombro.

Es el momento de regresar a Bulgaria y apenas logra hablar en privado con Ron, el pelirrojo está demasiado preocupado por su amigo, es normal, nada de lo que ha pasado debería ser vivido por personas tan jóvenes.

Mientras se despiden le toca el rostro para grabarlo en su memoria, repite su nombre completo en su cabeza como si fuera un mantra, Ronald Billius Weasley, un hechizo de protección, el chico que tiene su corazón solo tiene catorce años, ni siquiera es mayor de edad, nadie aprobaría las cosas que han hecho.

-Mantente en contacto- le pide, y Ron asiente silencioso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, odia las despedidas.

Pigwidgeon, su pequeña lechuza gris servirá de ayuda para recibir sus cartas, pero las palabras son tan poca cosa, cuando ha recibido sus besos, su calor y sus abrazos.

-Nos veremos pronto, mantente con vida- le dice Viktor serio, al lado de Harry Potter, cualquier cosa puede sucederle.

Con un beso salado se dicen adiós.

Viendo partir el barco de la escuela Durmstrang se da cuenta que debe crecer rápido y hacerse más fuerte, los peligros están por venir.

*-.*-.*

Viktor y Ron no se vuelven a ver hasta la boda de Fleur y Bill.

-Ya no usas ese traje con holanes- le dice Viktor al verlo con una sonrisa inmensa en su atractivo rostro que hace que las rodillas de Ron tiemblen y sus mejillas se sonrojen.

Ambos son más grande, han vivido cosas que los han hecho más fuertes, están más experimentados, la guerra que apenas comienza los ha curtido.

-¿Quieres que me lo ponga para ti?- le pregunta Ron coqueto con una sonrisa, tiene diecisiete años, ya es mayor para el mundo mágico y nadie puede impedirles estar juntos, es tan alto como Viktor, sigue larguirucho como siempre, con sus largas pestañas rubias y sus ojos azules.

-Me gusta más cuando no llevas nada-replica Viktor con una sonrisa y le toma de la mano para bailar juntos.

La música suena y las parejas se mecen, en aquella sincronía Ron se siente plenamente feliz.

Fleur Isabelle Delacour y William Arthur Weasley, se han unido en matrimonio, si Fleur pudo cumplir su sueño Viktor sabe que podrá cumplir el suyo.

La familia Weasley les observa muy de cerca, Molly es la más impactada por su unión, los gemelos parecen ansiosos de jugarle bromas a su nuevo "cuñado", Ginny solo piensa en jugar quiddich con él y el único que sonríe por la unión es Arthur.

-He esperado muchos años por ti-susurra a su oído Viktor, acariciando sus mechones pelirrojos ahora son más cortos, pero se sienten igual que hace unos años.

-Vicktor...-susurra Ron abrazándose a su cuello, meciéndose al compás de la música, sus ojos reflejan tanto amor que no son necesarias las palabras.

Cuando la música termina se sientan y charlan, comen y disfrutan del día festivo.

Sus dedos están entrelazados cuando el patronus de Kingsley Shacklebolt interrumpe la fiesta, de la boca del lince plateado suena la alerta, "El ministerio ha caído los mortíferos vienen".

Solo basta un segundo de comprensión para que el siguiente fuera de terror absoluto.

Personas gritando, desapareciendo, empujándose entre sí.

Figuras negras encapuchadas aparecen en un instante y comienzan a destruirlo todo, la casa de los Weasley arde en llamas y una risa macabra rasga su frágil felicidad, Viktor le aprieta tan fuerte a su pecho que sería capaz de romperle un hueso.

-¡Ron! ¡Vámonos!- el grito de Hermione les alerta y Viktor le mira, sus ojos son una combinación entre ferocidad y preocupación, entre el ruido solo dice una palabra "Vete".

Ron no lo piensa y corre, no puede voltear atrás porque en cuanto la mano de Hermione le toca se trasladan fuera de ahí.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, se vuelven fugitivos, es más seguro que nadie sepa dónde están ni qué hacen, es doloroso pero necesario para seguir con vida.

Poco a poco logra saber que su familia se encuentra a salvo, pero es casi imposible saber de Viktor.

No es hasta el final de la guerra que se encuentran de nuevo, con dieciocho años y veintidós, demasiado agotados por las peleas, con las perdidas y las marcas de batalla en sus cuerpos.

Cuando Ron ve su figura aparecer su corazón late como la primera vez, sus brazos actúan por si solos y se envuelven en un abrazo.

Al fin está completo.

-No volvamos a separarnos nunca- le susurra el búlgaro y Ron no pudo evitar asentir de felicidad, juntando sus cuerpos y besando su boca necesitado de su calor y amor.


End file.
